Amaterasu
Amaterasu is one of the gods of the recurrence, symbolised by an icon of the sun. She is known to have appeared in the 2014 and 1923 recurrences. She first appears in issue 1, and is featured on Jamie McKelvie's primary cover for issue 2. Incarnations *Unknown (circa 1906 - 31 December 1923) *Hazel Greenaway (circa 1997 -) History Before becoming Amaterasu, the current incarnation was known as Hazel Greenaway, a seventeen-year-old runaway from Exeter. She began performing "a couple of weeks" before 1 January 2014, suggesting that her incarnation was in December 2013. Amaterasu performed a few times in December 2013, and on 1 January 2014. After the 1 January performance, during an interview with Cassandra she and the other gods present were shot at. She tried to prevent Lucifer from using magic in retribution, and attended the trial which took place afterwards. After the Judge Holmes murder, Lucifer told Amaterasu to get Ananke. Amaterasu was present when Laura met the Pantheon at Woden's Valhalla, and although she was distressed by the thought of using her powers violently, she admitted it was within her possibilities. After Lucifer's escape from prison, Amaterasu tried to convince her to return peacefully, but failed. After Lucifer's death, Amaterasu is seen holding her hand, and seems to be crying. Appearance and personality Amaterasu is a young white woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She typically wears flowing white dresses, lots of gold jewelry, and large, brightly coloured patterns in make-up around her eyes. When performing, her eyes are dark, and the irises take on the appearance of an annular solar eclipse. Lucifer describes Amaterasu as "sappy", "hippy-dippy" and "incapable of jealousy". She is kind and friendly, and easily upset. Amaterasu says that as a god, she lives to inspire, and although she is clearly upset about her short life span, she seems to think godhood is worth the cost. She is responsible and tries to advise Lucifer to obey Ananke's rules about not using miracles on humans. Amaterasu is heterosexual, and complains that this makes her boring. Relationships Lucifer Lucifer describes Amaterasu as her best friend, and nicknames her "Ammy". Amaterasu seems to believe she will be able to get through to Lucifer when she is on a rampage. Laura Wilson Laura idolises Amaterasu, and after befriending Lucifer Amaterasu is frequently friendly to her. Ananke Amaterasu seems to try to obey Ananke and follows her advice. Cassandra Cassandra questions Amaterasu's abilities and accuses her of being a fraud for being so calm about her own mortality. She also notes the racism in being a white girl who "cosplays as a Shinto god". Powers Amaterasu is described as a sun goddess who therefore has fire powers. When discussing possible suspects for the Judge Holmes murder, Amaterasu says of herself "I couldn't have done anything. I couldn't couldn't couldn't... but I could." Mythology Amaterasu is based on the Shinto goddess of the same name, goddess of the sun and the universe. Trivia * Amaterasu's look is inspired by Florence Welch, Kate Bush and Stevie Nicks.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #1 Past recurrences 1923 recurrence Amaterasu appeared in the 1923 recurrence. She was one of the last four Jazz Age gods to die, killing herself in an explosion triggered jointly with the three other remaining gods; Susanoo, Baal, and Minerva, at Ananke's prompting. References Category:Characters Category:Gods